An FMA Thanksgiving
by DV8playa
Summary: A collective oneshot about Ed, Al, Winry, Pinako, Mustang, and Hawkeye all joining together for the annual feast.
1. A Brother's Resolve

Ed was awoken at the sound of Al getting up and walking across the floor. The rays of light emitted from the orange morning sun sifted through the slightly open window. A cool breeze occasionally drifted through, tickling the bare skin of Ed's left arm. The air was still pleasantly warm for November, however. Ed pushed the covers away from him and stretched with a deep yawn. He set up and glanced out the window. Below, the bustling streets of a small Eastern city sprawled out before him. This was just one of the many pit stops they had made on the way back to Resembool. With Thanksgiving quickly approaching, they knew they would have to make it back home, or otherwise face the malicious wrath of Winry. Ed smiled at the thought of Winry's face. It had been months since they had last contacted each other, and even longer since they had met in person. Ed regretted these long stretches without her, but he knew that she understood his reasoning for keeping few personal connections.

"Good morning, brother," Al said. He was quietly rummaging through the books and notes in their suitcase.

"Morning, Al," Ed responded. He got up and his automail limbs creaked and groaned in protest of resumed movement. He knew that Winry would be upset at his general disregard for standard maintenance procedures. He was more focused on keeping Al's armor from rusting up than he was on his own well-being. Ed flexed the automail, its various gears and belts popping loudly. He ambled over to Al. "What're you up to at this time of morning?" he asked.

"I'm looking for our alchehestrey notes… I had an idea. I thought maybe we could find some flesh regeneration concepts in them. I was thinking all night that if we could find the correct equation, we might be able to regenerate your flesh through alchehestrey!" Al said excitedly.

"Al, even if we did discover this equation, it still wouldn't make up for the fact that our flesh is still on the other side of the Portal. Science has proven that it would have to be our own flesh regenerating, which means we still have to regain it from The Truth. Plus, our skills rely on Amestrian alchemy, not Xingese alchehestrey. We would never have the talent to pull it off correctly," Ed responded.

"Oh…." Al said, clearly let down that his plan would not work.

"I'm not saying that studying alchehestrey wouldn't be genuinely helpful, but it simply won't work to that extent," Ed continued.

"I thought it was a pretty good idea…." Al said morosely.

"Aw, c'mon, Al! Think about it. Thanksgiving is but a mere two days away! It won't be long before we get to see Winry and Granny again. You should look forward to it!" Ed said with a cheerful tone.

Al perked up. "Home…." he muttered.

"That's right! The old shop, Den… all those wonderful things we've missed so dearly!" Ed exclaimed.

"Could we go and see mother's grave…?" Al asked cautiously.

"Of course, Al. Anything you want," Ed said with a smile. "But! You have to promise me one thing. Do NOT mention any of our hardships until after we leave Resembool, okay?"

"Okay, brother," Al said with a hint of joy in his voice.

"In fact, let's make a resolve. No more stops, no more hotels. Let's ride straight from one train to the next until we reach Resembool," Ed boldly stated.

"Are you sure about that?" Al questioned.

"Absolutely! I've already asked the train attendant, and he said the express tickets would get us to Resembool the night before Thanksgiving," Ed responded.

Al stood up and hugged Ed. "Then it's a deal, brother," Al said happily. Ed chuckled. "Do you think that we should tell Winry that we're coming home?" Al asked.

"Nah, I think we'll just let it be a surprise…."


	2. A Military's Due

Colonel Mustang sat as his desk, his head in his hands. Papers were strewn around him in various positions. It looked like a figurative hurricane had ravaged his desk's surface. Lieutenant Hawkeye sat in a chair diagonal to Mustang's desk, rummaging through a binder filled to the brim with official State papers. The streets around the Eastern HQ was calm, for it was already quite late in the evening. The sun was taking its meandering pace into the horizon, soon to diminish the city's natural light. Mustang knew that time was of an essence, and Hawkeye knew that Black Hayate was probably hungrily waiting for her at her apartment. Hawkeye yawned and stretched. In doing so, the binder of papers went tumbling to the floor. She muttered a curse word as she bent to pick it up. Mustang rubbed his eyes and returned his hands to the ever-growing mound of paperwork on his desk. "I don't know why tax collection is so imperative to the State. I mean, on Thanksgiving? We should be on holiday…." Mustang grumbled.

"It's the military's due, sir," Hawkeye responded.

"One would think that the State is trying to fund some massive project or something…." Mustang continued.

"At least we're not going far out of town," Hawkeye said reassuringly.

"Resembool, wasn't it?" Mustang asked.

"I believe so," Hawkeye said. "Wait… isn't that where the Elric boys hail from?"

Mustang sighed. "Unfortunately. I hope we don't run into that little gnat…." he said with tension in his voice.

"Well sir, it may not be so bad. We know a place that would allow us to participate in their dinner. Rockbell Automail, remember?" she responded.

"I'd rather not interact with the Elrics on that personal of a note. Plus, I had already made plans," Mustang said.

"Sir, with all due respects… you were going to that upper-end brothel again. Weren't you?" Hawkeye asked cautiously.

"I have a… personal connection to that place. And it's not a brothel," he responded. Hawkeye merely shook her head. "What about you, Riza? Did _you_ make plans?" he continued tersely.

"No, sir. I planned a quiet Thanksgiving with only Hayate and I," she answered.

"You could've always had dinner at Fallman or Fuery's place. Even Breda would've taken you in," Mustang said.

"I wouldn't have felt right, though. I'm not part of their family, so I wouldn't belong. After all, it's not their fault that I have no remaining family to celebrate with," Hawkeye responded.

Mustang dropped his head, ashamed now that he had brought it up. "I'm sorry…." he said halfheartedly.

"It's fine, Roy," she said with a calming warmth in her voice.

He looked up. "Fine, we'll eat with the Elrics. It's a good meal, at least," Mustang responded. Hawkeye smiled softly as she returned to her paperwork.


	3. A Mechanic's Anguish

Winry stood at the living room window of her big two-story Victorian style home. She stared longingly at the dusty and barren road stretching out before the house. The days had been getting progressively colder, and the hose was in desperate need of repair before the winter. However, neither Winry nor Pinako had the time to focus on these repairs. They were far too busy with the automail business. Yet, the days dragged on, steadily dropping the temperatures until winter with all its fury would be upon the small town of Resembool. Winry could not simply bring herself to think how they would survive another winter in the derelict house. She focused more on the problems at hand, like when the next automail limb was due, when the next client's checkup was, so on and so on. That was her method for taking on life: one day, one hour, one minute at a time. Winry sighed as she turned away from the window. She was met with the gaze of Pinako, who was standing in the doorway. "They'll get here, dear. Just keep your jitters at bay. Now, we have food to prepare for tomorrow. Come along," Pinako said reassuringly.

"But Granny, what if they don't show up? Tomorrow's Thanksgiving, and we haven't even got as much as a phone call from them!" Winry protested.

"It's nothing unusual for them to do this, dear. You know that," Pinako said.

"But how do I know if they're safe or not…?" Winry groaned.

"Winry, how long have you known Edward and Alphonse?" Pinako asked.

"Since I was a small child…." Winry responded.

"So, you know how tenacious they are. You also know how much they spare and stay in tip-top shape. Do you really think they would easily allow themselves to become victims of trouble?" Pinako questioned.

"No… but you know how trouble always seems to find them," Winry said, not giving in.

"Winry dear, come with me," Pinako ordered. She led Winry into the kitchen and pointed to the uncooked butterball turkey lying on the kitchen counter. "Do you remember what you do to the legs of our turkey every year?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course… I add pepper and thyme to them…." Winry said, confused.

"And do you remember how much Edward loves them?" Pinako continued.

"Yes…." Winry said, still unclear of Pinako's motives.

"Do you honestly think he would miss these for anything?" Pinako questioned with a smile.

Winry sighed, then said, "Yeah, I suppose…."

"They'll be here. I promise," Pinako grinned. "You won't be without your boy-toy for too much longer, now."

"Granny!" Winry said with shock.

Pinako cackled loudly as she moved her way over to the spice cabinet. She pulled out pepper and thyme. "Now, get to work, girl!" she said, still laughing heartily.

Winry rushed over and grabbed the spices. "I'll show you who's boss…." she mumbled angrily as she began vigorously applying the spices. Pinako put on a toothy smile as she continued her preparations for the upcoming feast.


	4. Arrival

Ed and Al sprinted their way up the dirt road leading to the house they called home for so long in their childhood. The fields of wheat around the house danced and waved in the gentle breeze. The sun beamed down above them, giving the day a magnificent and lukewarm glow. The house seemed to almost radiate with an aura of love and caring, almost as if it was the light at the end of the brother's tunnel. The laughed innocently like they used to do when they were small kids as they bounded into the driveway. They stepped up onto the familiar creaky porch and Ed reach up to knock on the door. However, the door swung open just as Ed went to knock and he was viciously hug-tackled by Winry. She squealed loudly. "You made it, you made it!" she exclaimed.

Pinako ambled over and leaned in the doorway. "I told you they would, dear," she said. When Winry broke away from Ed, she moved over to Al and hugged him as well. Once the hugs were out of the way, she turned to look at Ed, her face flustered and red.

"Hey, Winry. Sorry we didn't call. We would've been here sooner, but the train broke-" Ed was cut short as Winry put a finger on his lips.

"It doesn't matter. You're here," Winry said with extreme joy in her voice. Ed blushed and smiled. He turned to look at Pinako.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Granny," he said.

"Mm-hm. You too, short one," Pinako said devilishly.

Ed's face turned a sanguine red. "You're lucky it's Thanksgiving, or I'd lay the beat down on you, you old hag…." he said angrily.

"Calm down, brother," Al said with a sigh. "Hi, Granny," he huffed with a glance at her. Just he had spoken, a gust of wind stirred up. Some loose siding along the front wall of the house slammed against the framework noisily. Ed glanced up and saw it.

"Wow… this place is rough…. Here. Come with me, you guys," he said. They followed Ed out into the yard. He quickly clapped his hands together and slapped them against the base of the house. Blue arcs of energy erupted from his hands and arced across the house. Slowly, bit by bit, the damaged portions of the house became as good as new again. Once finished, Ed pulled his hands away from the house, and the blue energy faded into oblivion.

"Ed! That was amazing!" Winry said as she rushed forward to hug him again.

"Just basic alchemy, Win. Nothing too out of the ordinary," Ed said, being slightly bashful.

"Thank you, Edward. I hereby revoke my short comment," Pinako said with a grin. Ed's eyes pierced like daggers towards her. They worked their way inside the house after watching the marvelous show of alchemy. Once inside, Ed spotted Den setting in front of an Alaskan Malamute dog. They were both wagging their tails at each other.

"Wow, Winry! Did you get a new dog?" Al asked excitedly.

Pinako spoke up. "No, that's actually-" She was cut short by a woman's voice.

"He's mine." Ed and Al looked over to see Hawkeye standing in the doorway to the dining room.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye! What are you doing here?" Ed asked, shocked at her presence.

"Well, we didn't have a place to eat a Thanksgiving dinner, so your gracious family here took us in," she responded.

"_We_?" Ed said tersely. A chair skidded from within the dinning room, and Mustang's face appeared over Hawkeye's shoulder. "Colonel Mustang!" Ed spat. What is _he_ doing here?!"

"I told you, Edward. We didn't have a place to eat," Hawkeye said. Ed turned to face Pinako. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I wasn't going to tell them no," she said. Ed sighed and turned to look at Mustang.

"You better not start any trouble," he said with an accusing point.

"I think we should be more worried about you, Fullmetal," Mustang said with a smirk.

Ed looked at Al. "He's starting already," he groaned. Al just shook his head.

"Hey, hey, hey… it's Thanksgiving! Let's not fight, okay?" Winry said. "Let's go into the dinning room and wait."

"I'll go finish up the final touches. Should only be about an hour," Pinako said. Hawkeye and Mustang left the doorway as Ed and Al followed Winry into the dinning room. They took their respective seats and grabbed a freshly-made buttered dinner roll. Ed and Winry smiled at each other nervously. Mustang and Hawkeye talked quietly, avoiding the gaze of the other three. Al watched Den and Black Hayate playing in the hallway.

Finally, Winry spoke up. "So, Ed, Al. Catch me up on your latest adventures," she said. Ed stretched and put his arms behind his head as he began to tell his tales.


	5. A Feast Worthy Of Gods

Ed, Al, Winry, Hawkeye, and Mustang all sat at the dinner table with broad smiles on their faces. Dish by hearty dish, Pinako delivered the Thanksgiving feast to the table. The sultry aromas rose to their noses, enticing their senses. Their minds were racing about the mouth-watering flavors that were soon to enter their mouths. Every person in the household with the exception of Al knew good and well that they would come away from the table ashamed at the gluttons they had made themselves. But, each of them also knew it was completely worth it. Finally, Pinako delivered the grand dish, the crème-de-la-crop of them all: the magnificently juicy butterball turkey. Mustang made a deep guttural sound from the bottom of his throat and Ed seemed almost giddy at the arrival of the true Thanksgiving dish. After Pinako sat it down, she announced, "This is a feast worthy of Gods. Now, ladies and gentlemen… eat up!" Everyone quickly dug into the meal, spooning heaping piles of mashed potatoes, stuffing, various casseroles, and banana pudding onto their plates. Ed immediately dove for the two turkey legs, practically melting away as the tenderized meat reach his mouth. Mustang gulped down bite after bite of buttery sweet cornbread, giving an occasional and rare smile at everyone at the table, Ed included. Hawkeye tried to make herself look self-contained, but still fell victim to the delectable fried potatoes. Meanwhile, Winry was eating more greenbean casserole than she ever dreamed of eating. Pinako, on the other hand, was the only one at the table being able to contain herself. She slowly ate strip per strip of the amazing turkey, smiling gently at the sheer enjoyment being experienced by those at the table.

Eventually, bit by bit, the dishes became emptier and the bellies became fuller. After it was clear that everyone was finished, Pinako got up and removed the dishes and disappeared into the kitchen to wash them. Everyone leaned back in their chairs, their bellies bulging outwards. "So… what do you think about homestyle Resembool cooking, Colonel Mustang?" Winry asked.

"Well, young lady, you and your grandmother are most excellent cooks," Mustang said with a big smile.

"Why, thank you!" Winry giggled. Ed rolled his eyes at Mustang and Mustang merely sneered back at him.

"Yes, it was quite impressive, Winry," Hawkeye said.

"Best Thanksgiving ever, Win!" Ed exclaimed.

"Well, it was more Granny than me, to be honest," Winry said with a blush.

"It's still impressive," Al said. "I could just imagine how good it would've tasted. And I could tell which parts you made by the way you watched the people eating it."

Winry's face turned a beat red. "Was it that obvious…?" she said, obviously embarrassed.

"Yes, it kind of was, dear," Pinako said as she entered the dinning room again.

"Did you feed Black Hayate any table scraps, m'am?" Hawkeye asked.

"No, Lieutenant. I did as you asked. Plus, I don't think Den would've let him have any. He's a greedy little pup," Pinako said, laughing. Everyone else chuckled. Mustang then reach to the center of the table and grabbed a bottle of wine.

"May I?" he asked Pinako.

"Go ahead, Colonel," she responded.

Mustang cleared his throat, then spoke deeply, "I propose a toast." He popped the cork off the bottle. "This time of year, we must give thanks to what we have." He poured the wine into everybody's glasses then handed them out. "Each of us could go on for hours about what we are thankful for. But, there is one thing that all of us are thankful for above all else: life. Without it, well… we wouldn't be here today, obviously. Everyone, let us toast. To life!" Mustang threw his glass up in the air. Everyone else did the same and simultaneously chanted, "To life!"


End file.
